Factions Guide
Category:Help Welcome to the page for more information regarding the Factions plugin on our server. For most purposes, you can access the Factions Menu with /fm, which is a simple gui to help you manage your faction. Make your faction Time to make your own new faction! The create command lets you set the faction's name: /f create gamers Awesome! Now gamers is a real faction and you're its leader! Let's give it a good description: /f desc Where all the gamers vibe Very intimidating! Now you should make your faction rich. Deposit some money into your faction: /f money deposit Now you can really get started! Time to build a nice base. Find a good looking chunk and claim it. /f claim You are now the proud owner of a chunk! Build yourself a little house, maybe put a bed inside, and set faction home. /f sethome Now, your faction members can teleport to this location to go back to the base with /f home. Wait! You need members! /f invite Notch If he so chooses, Notch can now /f join gamers and be a part of your faction! Managing your faction Ok, so you have your faction. Now you're going to want to take control of it! If you purchased Supporter rank, you can customize the access level of each rank in your faction. /f perms Now you have that set up, but you actually need people to fill the roles! /f promote Notch Great! Now Notch is your faction's moderator. Oh no! He's abusing his permissions! Demote him quickly! /f demote Notch I don't think demoting him was enough. Let's get him out of the faction once and for all. /f kick Notch More systems There are many other systems to keep track of and control. Faction Information It is important to have information of not only your own faction but of others as well. Therefore, there are commands that let you find out all you need! /f show /f list /f scoreboard These commands allow you to see anything you'll need to know about any faction. Faction Power First of all, make sure you have enough power to hold your land: /f power If you have more claimed chunks than your faction has power, anyone can just stroll in, destroy your base and steal your loot! Your faction power is just the sum of everyone inside's individual power. Faction SeeChunk When claiming land, it is important to know what the borders of your territory are. There is a built-in feature allowing you to see the chunk in which your standing. /f seechunk This will highlight the chunk with a border of particles. Alternatively use F3+G for a built-in Minecraft feature that shows chunks. Faction Money Your faction has a bank with which you buy chunks. You can deposit or withdraw money from it. You can also send money to other factions. /f money By default, members can only deposit into the bank and can't take any of the money inside. Faction Joining You may want your faction to not be invite-only, but to allow anyone to join. /f open This will allow anyone to join your faction whenever you want. Faction Relations Your faction is great on its own, but it must eventually interact with other factions. In fact, there is a system in place that allows you to manage your relationship with other factions. /f ally /f neutral /f truce /f enemy This changes the way other factions interact with yours. For example, enemies can be damaged in their territory. Faction Chat In order to not broadcast your messages to everyone on the server, you might want to use the faction chat feature. It allows you to speak to only a select amount of people. /f chat There are 5 types of chat: mod, faction, alliance, truce, and public, and members with those relations can chat with others. Faction Fly If you have purchased Savior rank, you can fly within your faction's territory. The flight can be toggled on and off. /f fly This feature is extremely useful, especially for building. However, when enemies approach your faction or you leave its territory the flight turns off with a 3 second warning. More Information For a bigger list of commands, check out the official plugin's wiki: https://github.com/drtshock/Factions/wiki/Commands Don't hesitate to contact the owners for any clarification.